Running
by loislane16
Summary: Les Miserables/Sleeping with the Enemy Crossover - She rushed through the bus station, trying to look as normal and calm as possible. A small duffle was slung over her shoulder, and her bus ticket was clutched tightly between her fingers. It wasn't until she was on the bus, and it was pulling away from the station that she finally began to relax.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

She rushed through the bus station, trying to look as normal and calm as possible. A small duffle was slung over her shoulder, and her bus ticket was clutched tightly between her fingers. It wasn't until she was on the bus, and it was pulling away from the station that she finally began to relax. She watched out of the bus window until the lights of Alexandria, Virginia faded from her sight. Resting her head back against the seat and closing her eyes, she knew then that she had a chance at being safe, safe from the one person she never imagined she'd have to run from.

She met him shortly after she decided to move away from home for a fresh start. He was extremely charming and handsome. They really hit it off the first time they met, and they ended up dating shortly after. She was sure he was her dream guy, her true love. He had it all, the looks, the personality, the charm, and the smarts. It was only a short matter of time before they fell in love. It was a whirlwind of a romance. Within six months of meeting for the first time, they were married. He promised to take her on the honeymoon of her dreams, a trip to Bora Bora, and he kept that promise. It wasn't until after they returned home and moved into their new house in Alexandria that the hell began. She very quickly came to the realization that her dream husband wasn't exactly what she thought he was. He was no longer the friend but the enemy. He was abusive in every sense of the word – physically, sexually, and emotionally. She'd left an abusive home and an abusive boyfriend in hopes of a better life, only to run into the arms of an abusive husband. She prayed to God every day that it would get better, but it never did. She slowly realized that this man _would _eventually kill her. It took her five years to work up enough courage to make a run for it. After much careful planning, she was now on a bus to a fresh start. Although she had a long ride ahead of her, she was so jittery that she couldn't sleep. She stared into the starless, inky sky for most of the night. As the sun began to rise, she could see the skyline of New Orleans in the distance, the skyline that meant that there was still hope.

**Author's Note: Okay, so I realize this is very short, but it was more of an introduction to the story. I hope you liked it, and I hope to have the next installment up soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

Two

_Two Weeks Earlier_

Eponine busied herself in the kitchen making breakfast to keep her mind off of what the day might hold. Just as she was placing the last of it on the table, her husband appeared from the bedroom, tying his tie.

"Good morning, dear," he greeted.

"Good morning," Eponine replied.

She flinched when he leaned closer to her, but he simply kissed her cheek. They sat down together at the table, but Eponine just watched as he began to eat.

"This is delicious," he noticed her staring, "Well, don't let yours get cold."

Eponine pondered why he was in a good mood, but she couldn't come up with a reason. As she bit into her bacon, she thought that maybe the day wouldn't be that bad.

Eponine involuntarily jumped when she heard her husband's car door shut outside, letting her know he was home from work. A tremor immediately started in her hands as she wondered what he would be like now. She couldn't fool herself into thinking that his good mood from the morning had lasted to the evening. She glanced out of the front window to see him chatting with the next-door-neighbor, Mr. Fowler. He seemed to be smiling, so she hoped today would be a rare day, one that led to no new bruises. The oven beeped, letting her know that her dish was done baking, so she couldn't watch the conversation any longer. A few minutes later, she heard the front door open, then shut and his heavy footsteps make their way toward the kitchen.

Without turning to face him, Eponine said, "Hello, how was work?"

"Same as always," he answered in return.

"Well, I made your favorite casserole for dinner, and I just took some beans off the front burner so be careful if you come over here. I don't want you to get burned."

After a beat of silence, he asked, "Have you had a conversation with Mr. Fowler lately?"

Eponine's heart lurched. He didn't like when she talked to the neighbors because he believed that they didn't need to know his business. However, Eponine had been bored and while she was tending the garden, she had chatted with Mr. Fowler.

"No, I haven't," she lied.

She still wasn't facing him, taking her time to cut the casserole into pieces. She didn't want to see the look on his face.

"That's funny because he stopped me in the driveway and wished me luck on the big case at the firm that I'm working on right now. How would he have known about that?"

She could hear the anger in his voice.

"I don't know. It's been in the papers, hasn't it?"

Suddenly, his hand wrapped around her arm in a crushing grip, and he spun her to face him, shaking her.

"Don't lie to me!" he screamed.

Eponine shrunk under his fury and the horrific look in his eyes. She backed away but he stepped closer, trapping her in.

"I thought I told you that our idiot neighbors didn't need to know our business! I've told you a million times, yet you never learn, Eponine!"

He continued to back her toward the stove, never stopping his rant. Eponine's heal caught the bottom of the oven, and she stumbled. She put her hands back to catch herself, only to have one of them land directly on the hot burner. She screamed and snatched her hand away as a blinding pain shot through her palm. Tears sprang to her eyes, and the ordeal silenced her husband for a moment. Then his eyes hardened and he looked down at her coldly.

"Maybe you've learned your lesson now?" he said condescendingly.

The comment stung and before she realized what she was doing, she reared back and slapped him hard on the cheek with her unburned hand. When the fury returned to his eyes, the realization of what she'd done caused her to become nearly hysterical.

"I am so sorry! Please, I didn't mean it!" she pleaded.

He wasn't listening. He grabbed a fistful of her hair, making her yelp, and began dragging her to their bedroom. Eponine was sure this was it. This was the day, the exact moment that he would kill her. She was going to die. She struggled against his hold, although it did nothing but cause her more pain. She screamed and kicked and pleaded but it didn't stop him. He launched her into the bedroom and she fell to her knees. Eponine flung her arms over her head in a poor attempt to protect herself and began to sob.

"Please don't, Marius," Eponine cried.

Marius did anyway.

**Author's Note: Wow, it sure has been a long time and I apologize profusely. I just graduated high school and got back from a trip from NYC (where I got to meet the cast of Les Miz, including Ramin!) so I've been crazy busy. Plus I sort of lost my inspiration to write. However, seeing Les Miz on Broadway has brought it back! Yay! **

**Okay, so now I have revealed who her husband is. Please don't hate me! I just thought it would be an interesting twist. I haven't really ever been a Marius fan, but Andy Mientus has made me feel differently. I do like Marius and I don't think he's cruel. I just thought it would bring something that hasn't been done before to the Les Miz fanfiction world. I do hope you'll keep reading. **

**P.S. If you've never seen Sleeping With The Enemy, I highly recommend watching it. I LOVE the movie. (Obviously since I based this fanfic off of it ;)) **

**Anyway, until next time lovely readers!**

**~loislane16**


	3. Chapter 3

Three

Eponine rolled over in bed, her entire body aching. She knew before she even opened her eyes that she didn't want to look at herself in the mirror, didn't want to see the damage Marius had done. She glanced to his side of the bed, only to find him missing. One look at the alarm clock and she knew he was already at work. She was certain she was going to die the night before, but Marius didn't go that far, at least not yet. She thought that maybe he beat her almost to death but purposefully let her live just to make her suffer more. Eponine thought about the days before their marriage when he was the man of her dreams. He was charming and loving then. Why had he changed? Why had this happened to her? Tears stung her eyes, but Eponine refused to let them fall. She couldn't cry now, or else she would just turn into a puddle. She pressed the heels of her palms into her eyes, ignoring the fierce pain in her burned hand and the dull ache in one of her eye sockets.

Once she had gotten herself under control, she sat up with a groan. Unfortunately, she knew it was time to start the day. Time to do damage control from the night before. Gingerly, she climbed out of bed, but no matter how slowly or gently she moved, pain still shot through her body. She didn't want to see what she looked like, but she knew she had to. She walked stiffly to the bathroom, and what she looked at in the mirror didn't shock her one bit. One eye was swollen and the tender skin around it was a purplish color. Her lips were split open and puffy. Although she couldn't see it, her scalp was sore from where he had yanked on her hair. Eponine knew there was more damage being hidden by her clothes, so she disrobed herself so she was standing in front of the mirror in only her underclothes. There were grotesque, hand shaped bruises curling around her upper arms. Scratches and other marks were displayed across her chest and stomach. She knew they would leave scars. She had so many scars now that she couldn't keep track of how she got them, although they were all given to her by her husband. Her hips and legs also had distorted bruises on them. Eponine could tell that the inside of her was hurt as well, simply because of the pain that ensued when she moved or breathed too heavily. It would be a long recovery.

There was nothing she could do about the many bruises coloring her skin except for cover them up with clothing, so she returned to her bedroom to throw on a long sleeve shirt and jeans, even though it was warm outside. She knew the marks on her face would take lots of makeup to cover up. She wouldn't have worried about it, but she had to go to the store that afternoon. But before she could do anything else, she had to bandage up her palm, which was basically one giant blister. Eponine bandaged it as best as she could, only whimpering a few times. Then, she set to work on her face. After caking on makeup and putting layer after layer of Chapstick on her lips, she was ready to face the day.

After a long day of struggling through the things she needed to get done, Eponine heard Marius return home from work. He didn't seem as serious as normal when he stepped into the living room where Eponine was folding laundry.

"Good evening, dear. How are you?" he asked, collapsing into a chair.

"I'm fine," she lied, "How was work?"

"Same as always," he answered, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, just fine." Another lie.

"Have you started dinner yet?" he questioned.

A lump formed in Eponine's throat. Here it comes. "No, I've been busy with the laundry."

"That's perfect! I thought we would go out tonight. Does that sound good?"

Eponine was thoroughly confused. "That sounds just as well to me," she answered.

"Alright! We'll leave in thirty minutes."

Eponine got up to change and get ready for dinner out, wondering what was up with Marius. She came to one conclusion. He was simply crazy. She emerged from the bedroom just in time to leave.

"I'm ready," she said.

Marius smiled, "Wonderful! Let's go, shall we?"

It was then that Eponine knew she had to get out of there. She had to run.

Her chance to run came to her only a week later. Marius returned home for work and sat with a sigh at the dinner table.

"Eponine, the firm is sending me on a business trip for a few days. I won't be home until the middle of next week. I trust you'll be fine here?"

Her heart rate accelerated. This was her chance. "Of course. When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning," he answered.

"Oh," she replied, shocked.

He reached across the table and grasped her hand. "I'll be back soon."

She swallowed the lump in her throat and shot a smile back to him. This was her chance to be free. He might be back soon, but she would never be back.

The next morning, Eponine helped him load his suitcase into the back of the car and kissed him goodbye. She watched from the driveway as his car drove down the street and disappeared around a corner. Her heart was nearly pounding out of her chest. It was time to begin her preparations. She gave Marius at least an hour to get out of town before she started getting ready to leave. She knew she couldn't fly, so the easiest way out was the bus. Eponine powered up the computer and searched for buses leaving Alexandria. At first she didn't know where she wanted to go, but then she it came to her. When she was girl, she lived in New Orleans with her family for a while. That was where she was born. That was where they lived before everything went wrong in her life and they moved to Baton Rouge, before her sister was basically beaten to death by their abusive father. Azelma, her sister, was buried in New Orleans. That was where Eponine was going to go. She closed out her search and cleared the internet history. It was almost a seventeen hour drive, so she would have to leave this afternoon to get there by the next morning.

Eponine knew where Marius kept their hidden stash of money. She had discovered it one day while hurried to his side of the closet and dug it out from an old shoebox in the corner. Spreading it out on the floor, she counted it. It was enough for her to get a bus ticket to New Orleans and to start over. That was all she needed. Pulling out a small duffle from the top of the closet, she stuffed it with only the necessities. She put some of the money in the pocket of her jeans, but stuffed the rest in a pair of socks. Next, she wound her hair up into a bun and stuffed it into a baseball cap. After pulling on an oversized jacket, she was ready to go. The only thing left to do was wait. Once it was finally time for her to leave, she slung the duffle over her shoulder and began to walk toward the bus station. Eponine turned the corner off of her street, never looking back.

**Author's Note: Well, I didn't expect to update so quickly! But after a very encouraging review from "Just a Guest" I decided to crank out some more this morning. This next chapter will take place after she gets off the bus in New Orleans, right after the end of the first chapter left off. Hope that makes sense and hope you liked this chapter. **

**-"Just a Guest," the show was breathtaking. It was simply incredible. I liked Nikki James as Eponine and she was very nice when I got to talk to her after the show. She encouraged me to follow my dreams. Ramin Karimloo was very nice as well, although you could tell he was obviously very tired and wanted to get home. I don't blame him after the amazing performance he did. His voice gave me chills, and when he sang Bring Him Home, it brought me to tears. Kyle Scatliffe (Enjolras) was incredible and extremely nice in person when I got to meet him at the stage door. If you have any other questions feel free to ask. I have a blog, and I hope to post some pictures soon. Feel free to check it out. It's .com**

**~loislane16**


	4. Chapter 4

Four

When Eponine stepped out of the bus station and into the city of New Orleans, she smiled. Her new beginning was here. Lugging her duffle to the nearest hotel, she paid for two nights before asking directions to a real estate agent. The woman there welcomed her and quickly found a small cottage for Eponine to rent. She moved in only a week later.

Eponine liked it very much. It was quaint with a little white picket fence around it. The previous renters had left two rocking chairs on the front porch, and she made a mental note to re-paint them someday. Inside, the cottage had two floors, but relatively small. Her cottage was actually the smallest on the street. The bottom floor had a mudroom, a small living room, and a kitchen with a breakfast nook for a dining room. Upstairs was the master bedroom, two bathrooms, and another bedroom that Eponine wasn't sure what she was going to do with yet. Pretty trees were scattered in the front and back yards. Eponine began to dream about what she would do with the place. She saw a perfect corner in the backyard for her to start a garden. She wanted to line the brick pathway to her front porch with pretty flowers. One day, she would buy the house for herself. Then she could paint it however she wanted and renovate. But she was content for the time being. The window in her bedroom looked down into her neighbor's backyard, so Eponine made mental note to buy some curtains. Quite frankly, her neighbor's house loomed over hers. It was rather large, two stories with a wraparound porch on the bottom level. She tried to imagine who lived in it, but she simply couldn't. There were no flowers or gardens in the backyard, but it was kept up very nicely. She tried not to spy too much, but this house was her only true neighbor. She was the last house on the street so the other side of her cottage was lined by a wall of trees. It was quiet, and Eponine liked it.

Her funds were running short quickly, so she knew she needed to find a job. She wanted to find something that didn't draw much attention to her but something that she enjoyed. Much to her delight, the local library was hiring. She went for an interview and after learning they would let her work as many hours as she wanted, she quickly took the job. She looked forward to start working. It was the first job she'd had since she'd married Marius. He didn't allow her to work.

Everything was finally looking up for Eponine. She had a nice cottage in a quiet neighborhood and a job that she loved. Her new beginning was quickly becoming a bright future.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry this one is short, but I just wanted to add a little more. I also started a new story called The Night Will End. Check it out if you want! **

**Just a Guest: I'm sorry about the mess up in the text in the last update. I'll explain what happened. Eponine had found the money by accident when cleaning one time, so she knew right where to go. It was hidden in an old shoe box in the back of Marius's side of the closet. She takes it all out and counts it. She puts a small amount in her pocket but puts the rest in a sock in her duffel. Hope that cleared it up. If you have any more questions don't hesitate to ask. Thanks for the little tip by the way. That might come in handy one day. I'll try to post it again. Here it goes: .com**

**If it doesn't work this time, let me know. I haven't posted any pictures yet, but I hope to soon.**

**Thank you everyone for all your support and reviews! **

**~loislane16**


	5. Chapter 5

Five

Marius returned home from his trip, ready to take a hot shower and eat some of Eponine's cooking. Marius admitted to having anger problems, at least he admitted it to himself. He told himself he did love Eponine, but he also liked things a certain way, his way. It wasn't his fault if Eponine wasn't smart enough to do what he said.

He thought it strange that when he stepped inside, all the lights were off and the house was completely silent.

"Eponine," he called, "I'm home."

Thinking she had stepped out, he went to the kitchen to see if she left a note, but there was nothing there. Just dark, silent house. He began going to every room, checking for any evidence of his wife. When he reached the bedroom his anger spiked. Some of her clothes were missing from the closet and so was her duffle bag.

"Eponine!" he yelled.

He wasn't sure why he yelled for her because he knew she wasn't there. She had left him. A thought struck his mind, and he dove for the back of his closet. After seeing that it was empty, he slung it against the wall. He was seething. How dare she leave him? He stalked over to the dresser and swiped all of her belongings off of it with a growl. All the things he'd gotten for her. Marius screamed and snatched their wedding photo off of the wall, slamming it to the ground. The glass shattered into microscopic pieces. He began to pace the house, wondering what he was going to do. She couldn't leave him. He was going to find her and make sure she never ran from him again.

Eponine was awakened early one Saturday morning by what she thought sounded like someone in pain. The noise startled her and she jumped up out of bed. She had yet to purchase curtains for her window so when she peered outside, she saw who she assumed was her neighbor dancing and singing as he attempted to water the plants surrounding the house. She laughed at him as he flailed the hose around, getting himself and everything else around him wet. The hose got tangled around his feet, and he stumbled, reaching for something to catch himself with but failing. Eponine gasped as he finally fell to the grass with a thud. She watched, giggling, as he struggled to untangle himself, getting completely soaked and covered in grass stains in the process. When he managed to stand he was facing Eponine's house, and he looked up to see her standing at her window. The look on his face was one of pure mortification. He offered her a goofy smile and waved. Eponine waved back before stepping away from the window. She had things to do that day, and she couldn't just stand there watching her crazy neighbor attempt to injure himself while watering plants.

Knowing some extra cash would do her some good, Eponine found a pawn shop and pawned her wedding ring along with all her other jewelry. That was the last piece of Marius she had in her life and she was more than happy to see it go.

Eponine was busy baking some pies for herself and for her co-workers at the library when her doorbell rang. She wiped her hands off on a dish towel and opened her front door, the screen door still keeping a barrier between her and the visitor. She recognized the man standing on the other side as her neighbor, the one who nearly broke his legs with the garden hose.

"Hello," he smiled before she could say anything.

"Hi." Her hands were shaking. People especially men, made her nervous and rightfully so after everything she'd been through in her life.

"I just wanted to come over and introduce myself since you're new...and apologize for what you witnessed earlier today," he laughed.

"It's no problem. It was quite entertaining actually."

"Well, I'm glad. I'm Grantaire, by the way, but most just call me Grant," he introduced. He held up a sack of something, "I smelled something wonderful coming from your house, and I figured you were baking. I have an apple tree in my yard, so I brought some apples over if you want to use them, or just eat them."

"Thank you," Eponine responded.

Grantaire cleared his throat, "May I come in?"

Eponine was so nervous that she hadn't even realized that the screen door still separated them. She tossed the question around in her mind. What harm would it do? He seemed nice enough. Then again, she thought Marius was nice once as well. But she knew she couldn't automatically assume every guy she met was just like Marius. With trembling fingers, she unlatched the screen door and opened it. Grantaire followed her inside and into the kitchen where he placed the sack of apples on the counter. He sat at her tiny breakfast nook table while she busied herself with washing the apples.

"I don't think I caught your name," he said over the water rushing in the sink.

Panic settled in Eponine's chest. She couldn't tell him her real name, could she? Marius could find her. She thought for a moment.

"It's Azelma. Azelma Thenardier," she finally responded.

Her sister. It was the first name that came to her mind.

"Ah, French heritage, I assume?" Grantaire asked.

How did he know that?

Eponine glanced back at him before beginning to slice up some of the apples, "Yes. How did you know that?"

"Grantaire Beaumont. I have French ancestry myself."

"Oh."

Silence consumed the room, neither knowing what to say. Eponine knew she would probably ask him some questions so he wasn't the only one responsible for the conversation.

"How long have you lived here?" she asked.

"I was born here and stayed until after I graduated college. I wanted to travel, see places, but eventually I realized New Orleans was home. I got a job at the college here and moved I next door. Been pretty content since."

"What do you do at the college?"

"I'm a theatre professor. I've always had a love for the fine arts," he answered.

"That sounds pretty fun." Eponine had always loved theatre but never had many chances to see shows or participate.

"It is. So, what brought you here?" he asked.

Eponine immediately began concocting a lie. She hated lying to him, but she couldn't trust anyone right now. She settled for a half truth.

"I just needed something new."

"Where'd you come from?"

"Up north." Her answer was vague, but enough to satisfy him.

"Your pies smell delicious. Any particular reason you're making so many?" he laughed, looking at the plethora of pies in the oven and cooling on the counter.

"I thought I'd take them to my co-workers at the library, sort of a 'thank you for letting me work here' type of gift," she laughed.

"I'm sure they'll love them," he smiled.

Eponine thought for a moment.

"You know, if I end up having an extra, I'll bring it over. You did supply the apples after all."

"That'd be very nice of you. I actually should be going. I'm meeting some friends of mine for dinner."

Eponine walked him to the door.

"Enjoy your evening, Grant."

"Thank you, you too. Enjoy your pies, Azelma!" he laughed.

**Author's Note: So, Eponine has met Grantaire, Grantaire thinks Eponine's name is Azelma, and Marius knows Eponine left. What will happen next? How about you tell me what you think will happen next?**

**I'm so sorry that the blog link still didn't work. That's pretty frustrating. I'll try to figure it out. I have the Tony's recorded but haven't watched them yet. I saw who won everything, and I am extremely disappointed that Les Miz didn't win anything! It makes me sad. **** Anyway, I'll try to update soon. Thanks for the support!**

**~loislane16**


	6. Chapter 6

Six

* * *

Eponine nervously walked up her neighbor's stone walkway to the front door. She had made sure she had an extra apple pie so she could bring him one. She wasn't sure why. She told herself she was merely being friendly, but was that the truth? The wooden porch steps creaked as she made her way the the front door. Mustering up her courage, rang the doorbell, then stepped back slightly. Only a few minutes later, she heard the lock unlatch and the door opened. He smiled when he saw her.

"Hello, Azelma," Grantaire greeted.

"Hello. I ended up having an extra pie so I thought I'd bring it over," she explained, trying to control the tremor in her voice.

She used to be a strong young woman, never letting anyone intimidate her, but since her years with Marius, she lost all of her strength.

"Oh! That's very nice of you! Thank you, Azelma."

Eponine handed him the pie, but he didn't say goodbye or turn to leave.

"Would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow night?" Grantaire finally asked.

Eponine's heart beat a little faster. What should she do? She barely knew him. But it was time to start taking risks.

"Okay," she smiled.

Grantaire's eyes brightened, "Okay! Is 7:00 good?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Alright, I'll see you then, Azelma."

"Until then," Eponine responded.

She felt like she was in high school all over again.

* * *

The next day, Eponine rushed home from work to freshen up before her date. Or was it a date? She wasn't sure. Keeping on her jeans, she swapped out her shirt for a nicer blouse and left her house at precisely 7:00. Before she could think too much about what she was doing, she darted across her yard and up to his door. She heard commotion inside the house and maybe Grantaire spout a curse word or two but she rang the doorbell anyway.

"It's open!" he yelled from inside.

As soon as she eased the door open, the smell of smoke and burnt food overwhelmed her senses. She followed the smoke path into the kitchen where she nearly laughed out loud at the sight before her. Grantaire stood there waving a dish towel frantically over something he'd pulled out of the oven, but she couldn't tell what it was because I had been burned to a crisp.

He turned to face her, "I hope your in the mood for burnt roast."

Then, she did laugh out loud.

He shook his head and dropped his dish towel in defeat, half smiling at her, "Well, I never said I was a good cook. I'm not really in the mood for charred meat, so how about I order a pizza, if that's okay with you?"

Eponine laughed again, "That's perfectly fine."

"I should've known I couldn't impress the woman who makes pies from heaven," he remarks, a sparkle in his eyes.

He was trying to impress her?

Within 30 minutes, their pizza was ordered and there. Due to the rather horrendous smell inside, they opted to eat dinner on the back porch. They were having a wonderful conversation, and for the first time in many years, Eponine was enjoying having a real conversation with another person. He leaned back in his chair and sighed. Eponine couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. He wore dark jeans and a blue button up shirt with a grey vest. His dark brown, shaggy hair was curly and tousled, and the sunlight hit his green eyes just right to make them sparkle.

"You look very nice tonight," he smiled. Then he raised his eyebrows, "and that pizza sauce on your chin really brings out your eyes."

Eponine gasped and grabbed a napkin to wipe her mouth. Grantaire burst into laughter, of course making Eponine laugh as well. Once they finally got control of themselves, Grantaire leaned forward, resting his elbows on the small patio table.

"So, Azelma...what are you hiding?"

Panic and anger shot through Eponine.

"Excuse me?" she demanded.

"Oh, come on. I can read people pretty well, and I know when someone is hiding something from me. I was hoping we'd be friends."

Eponine looked down, "I have nothing to hide, Grant, and I think I should be going."

She stood to leave but Grantaire shot up as well. What was he going to do? She didn't want to look up at him for fear that she would see in his face the same look of anger Marius often had.

"No, Azelma wait!" he exclaimed.

When she whirled around to face him, she was surprised to find not anger, but remorse in his eyes.

"I didn't mean to offend you, truly. I just want you to be honest with me. I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Frankly, I don't know if I can be honest with anyone," she scoffed.

His green eyes held a sad, disappointed look and his shoulder sank with a sigh.

"Well, if you decide you can, I'm always here. I'm a friend, not an enemy," Grantaire said softly.

Eponine wanted to tell him everything, but she was afraid of opening up to anyone ever again. She wouldn't get hurt again.

She swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the tremor on her voice, "Thank you. Goodnight."

That night was the first night since she left that her dreams were haunted with Marius.


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

A few days later, Eponine was working at the front desk of the library when she looked up to see Grantaire walking her way. Irritation bubbled inside of her.

"What do you want?" she whispered when he finally reached the counter.

Grantaire raised his hands, "I just want to talk."

"We talked."

He huffed and leaned closer to her, "Look, I still feel bad about the other day, and I just want to clear things up with you."

Should she listen to him? She pursed her lips and looked up at him.

"I'm working right now. And shouldn't you be too?"

"I don't have a class this hour. Please," he begged.

"Fine. My place tonight," she finally agreed.

Grantaire smiled, "Thank you."

Eponine held her breath as he walked away, trying to return her focus to her work.

* * *

That night, she heard Grantaire knock on her door, and she steeled herself for whatever conversation he was coming for. His charming smile made an appearance when she slung open the door.

"Come in, Grant," she said, trying to keep her voice pleasant.

Eponine led him into the quaint living area where they took their seats.

"Well, what is it you wanted to clear up," Eponine asked.

"First of all, I wanted to apologize for offending you," he began.

Then he edged forward in his seat, "Azelma, what is your real name?"

Eponine was floored. How did he know? She was terrified.

"_What_?" She was outraged.

Grantaire held up his hands, "I promise you can trust me. I just want to know who you really are."

"How dare you! I barely even know you!" she screamed.

"I know that, and I want to know you better, but I can't if I don't know who you really are," he explained.

"I...I can't," she shuttered.

Eponine had kept her resolve for so long, but now it was slowly slipping away. She paced the room, her fists clenched at her sides, but Grantaire kept calm, watching her. After a moment, she froze and pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes. She heard Grantaire's footsteps, and she was hoping he would just leave. When Eponine felt his hands on her shoulders, she tensed.

"I don't know what you're hiding from, but I promise that you're safe here," he said quietly.

She couldn't just believe whatever he said, but she wanted to. She needed to. That's all she wanted was safety. She wanted a safe haven. She dropped her hands and looked up to him slowly.

"Eponine," she rasped, "My name is Eponine."

Grantaire's lips into a smile, "It's nice to meet you, Eponine."

"How did you know?"

"I told you I'm good at reading people," he smirked.

"You're not that good. You couldn't have guessed that wasn't my name."

Grantaire shrugged, "I have friends. They're all professors, but they have connections, especially my friend who's a law professor. I told them my suspicions, and he did a search for an Azelma Thenardier. When she came up as deceased, I wasn't convinced, but I went to the cemetery and saw the grave for myself. I figured that Azelma Thenardier was a pretty rare name, so it wouldn't be a freak coincidence that you two had the same name. So, Eponine, what's your last name?"

Eponine bit her lip. Should she be mad that he'd had his friends look into her? If she should be, she wasn't. It felt like someone actually cared about her for the first time in forever. There was no harm in telling him her last name, now that she'd already divulged her first name. She would still leave Marius out of the equation, at least for now.

"I didn't lie about that part. It's Thenardier. Azelma was my sister."

Grantaire's eyes widened, "Oh, I'm so sorry, Eponine."

She shook her head, "It's fine. It's been years."

"I don't suppose you'll tell me what you're hiding from?" he asked.

Eponine could hear the trepidation in his voice.

"I'm sorry, but I can't talk about it. Not right now."

She knew if she started talking about her past now, the little bit of resolve she had left would quickly be gone.

"I understand. I should let you get some rest. Thank you, Eponine. You know where I am if you need anything. I'll see you soon?"

"Soon," she smiled.

Before she even realized what he was doing, he had pressed a kiss to her forehead. She stood frozen in place as he let himself out.

* * *

Over the next two weeks, Eponine found herself being with Grantaire a lot. She wondered if she was falling for him. She reminded herself that she was still married, but at the same time, her husband was as good as dead to her. Grantaire was genuinely sweet, not just to her but to others as well. He was funny and always seemed to make her smile, even when she'd gotten little sleep due to nightmares. Eponine was beginning to like Grantaire.

On Friday evening, Grantaire showed up at the library right before closing. Eponine smiled brightly when she saw him. It had been a long day, but being able to see him made it a little better.

"Good evening, Eponine," he smirked.

"Grant," she smiled.

He rested his elbows on the counter and took one of her hands. My friends and I were planning to meet for dinner tonight, and I wanted to know if you'd like to join us?"

The friends he had used to look into her? Was she sure she wanted to meet them? But, if they already knew about her, what harm could it do?

"I'd love to," she replied.

"Perfect. I'll wait outside until you close up here."

Eponine finished her work duties and left lock up to one of her co-workers, eager to be with Grantaire. She found him waiting beside his car in the parking lot. Eponine walked everywhere she went, not having the money to buy a car, so whenever she went out with Grantaire it was a welcome change.

"Shall we?" he asked as he opened her door for her.

Soon, the engine was started, and they were on their way.

"Where are we going?"

"A little cafe close to the college. It's our favorite, and the owners know us there. You'll love the guys, Ep."

She looked over at him, "Ep?"

Grantaire shrugged, "I thought you needed a nickname. Calling you Eponine all the time just sounds so formal."

"I like it," she grinned.

**Author's Note: I wanted to write more for this chapter, but I decided to split them up. I hope you like it! Thanks for all the support this story has gotten. I hope you realize by now this is a Grantaire/Eponine fic. If you want an E/E fic, go check out the one I'm currently writing called The Night Will End. Thanks again and feel free to tell me your thoughts, good or bad!**

**~loislane16**


	8. Chapter 8

Eight

Grantaire pulled up in front of a quaint little cafe called Le Musian.

Eponine turned and smiled at him, "French?"

Grantaire nodded, "My friends are all connected to France in some way, like me and you. That's kind of why we ended up becoming friends, I guess. That and we all have the same passion to help the less fortunate in the community."

Eponine couldn't really say anything to him. She used to be one if the less fortunate of the community. Some would argue that she still was. She liked that people like what her family used to be have someone on their side now. Even if the adults don't want to listen, the kids at least have a chance.

Grantaire quickly hopped out of the car and opened Eponine's door for her.

"Are you sure I won't be intruding?" she asked timidly.

"Of course you won't. I'm sure they would love to meet you."

With a charming smile, Grantaire offered her his arm and she took it gladly. She would need support since she was meeting the men who had "researched" her.

The cafe was small but lovely inside, and Eponine's could easily see why Grantaire and his friends spent their time there. He led her over to a long table in the back corner where there was a group of men sitting. One of them saw the two coming and waved at them.

"Well, Grantaire's brought a lady!" the one who waved announced.

Grantaire huffed, "Can it, Courfeyrac," then he turned to the rest of them, "guys, I would like to introduce my friend and neighbor, Eponine."

A blonde man with glasses smiled at her, "Welcome Eponine. I am Nicholas Combeferre, but my friends just call me 'Ferre. I teach philisophy here."

After Combeferre introduced himself, the rest of the group did as well. There was Marc Courfeyrac, a history professor. He was the one who waved. Next came Feuilly, Boussett, Bahorel, and Jehan. Feuilly was an art professor and Jehan taught creative writing, specializing in poetry. Boussett and Bahorel both taught Health courses. Hugh Joly was a doctor who also taught classes in the medical school at the college. The last person to be introduced sat with several folders of documents spread out in front of him. The blonde man introduced himself as Gabriel Enjolras, law professor.

Eponine already felt a little overwhelmed by all the introductions, but she tried to keep it from showing. There were two seats vacant in between Joly and Enjolras, so Eponine took the one by Enjolras, closest to the corner of the room. It was cozy there, it felt safe. The men began to carry on conversations, and Eponine just observed them, thinking it would be nice to have such a close group of friends, friends almost like family. Enjolras wasn't participating in the conversation much, too focused on the documents in front of him, so Eponine mustered up her courage and spoke to him.

"What are you reading over?"

He looked up at her and she swore his eyes could see right into her soul. It unnerved her.

"It's notes from some of my students' mock trials," he answered.

"So they aren't real trials?" Eponine clarified.

"No. They are scenarios and such that I made up to give them courtroom practice before they have to deal with a real case. You could read over them if you'd like."

Eponine shook her head, "Thank you, but I'm sure they're way over my head."

Enjolras leaned in close to her, "Are you - or were you - Azelma?"

Eponine looked down, her throat going dry.

"Yes, but Azelma was my sister."

Enjolras just leaned back in his chair, with not really anything to say. Eponine could tell he wasn't really an emotional person. About that time, Bahorel slammed his fist on the table in the midst of telling a joke, and Eponine jumped in her seat, her heart hammering loudly in her chest. She didn't think anyone had noticed, but then she saw Enjolras looking at her in a peculiar way. She stayed pretty quiet for the rest of the night, content to watch the guys interact. She made it through the night with only flinching a few times when some of the men made grand hand gestures, making the memories of Marius's beatings surface to her mind. Most of the men eventually left until it was only a few left. When Grantaire left with Courfeyrac to walk out to his car to give Courfeyrac something back of his, Eponine felt vulnerable with just her and Enjolras sitting there. She figured he would just keep focusing on his cases, but when he closed the folders, all those hopes faded.

"Who are you running from, Eponine?" he asked suddenly.

"Excuse me?"

"I know that you're running from someone. Someone abusive. I've watched you tonight and you jump or flinch at loud noises and big motions. And you picked the name of your sister who passed many years ago to be your new identity, so I would guess you're running from a boyfriend or husband?"

Eponine was too astonished to be mad. How had he done that?

She stared at him wide-eyed, mouth slightly ajar.

"How did you know that?" she rasped, barely above a whisper.

He smiled slightly, giving himself more of a friendly air, "You remind me of my sister. She was in an abusive relationship, her husband."

"Oh. Then your sister and I are very much alike."

"No, no you're not. You had the courage to do the right thing. You made the right choice, Eponine. You did what you needed to do to survive. My sister, Brielle didn't have that courage. She didn't try to get help or even help herself. Brielle believed she could change that evil man, and she held that belief until the day he put her in the hospital and ultimately killed her," Enjolras explained.

"I'm so sorry," Eponine gasped.

"Me too. But I try to tell everyone I see like her to get out, make a real life for themselves. And I commend you for having the courage to do what most women would not have," he smiled.

"Thank you, but it will always haunt me. You won't tell Grant any of this will you?"

"Of course not. But you should tell him, you know, especially if this man is technically still your husband. Grantaire and I have our differences, but he is a very good, kind man. He'll be there for you, and if you ever need to talk, I'll always listen. I know you barely know me, but I want to do anything I can to help, if only for my sister."

"Thank you, Enjolras. I needed that. And I will remember your offer. I'm sure your sister thought the world of you."

Grantaire returned then, keeping them from continuing their conversation.

"You two seem to be hitting it off," Grantaire commented.

Enjolras smirked, "Don't worry. I'm not going to steal your girl."

Grantaire just glared at Enjolras in return.

"Are you ready to head back home, Eponine?"

"Alright."

The two said their goodbyes to Enjolras and were on their way. Once they reached their quiet little street, Grantaire pulled into his driveway and walked Eponine over to her house. They stood on the front porch under the dim light, and Eponine smiled at him.

"I really liked your friends. You seem like one big family."

Grantaire chuckled, "I guess you could say we are."

They fell silent, just looking at each other. Grantaire reached over and brushed a stray strand of hair put of her face and behind her ear. And then just like that, he leaned in and kissed her. It was a simple kiss, but Eponine felt it from the top if her head to the tip of her toes. When they broke apart, she smiled.

"Goodnight, Ep."

"Night, Grant."

After Eponine shut the door, she leaned back against it and bit her lip. She liked him. She really did. Running a hand through her hair, she realized she had to do something she really didn't want to do, wasn't ready to do. Eponine had to tell him about Marius.

**Author's Note: I know I've been gone a while, and I apologize! My documents for this story were on something that I didn't have internet access with for a while. I have been writing a lot, so expect pretty frequent updates on this story and The Night Will End! Thank you so much for your support! I'd love to hear your opinions, as always. It's good to be back! Until next time!**

**~loislane16**


	9. Chapter 9

Nine

A week after Enjolras encouraged her to tell Grantaire about her husband, Eponine finally mustered up the courage to finally talk about it. She waited by her window until she saw Grantaire's car pull into his driveway, and with shaky hands, she began her walk over to his house. He was just getting out of the car when she stepped onto the driveway. She wound around the car and wrapped her arms around his neck, hoping his strong, sure self would steady her. He chuckled quietly, and when they pulled away, he smiled at her.

"If only I could get a greeting like this every evening," he grinned, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Eponine kept her hands on his shoulders. She managed a slight smile.

"Listen, there is something I want to talk to you about."

Grantaire's eyebrows furrowed, "Is everything alright, Ep?"

She nodded, "Yes, but it has to do with why I wasn't truthful with you to begin with. Why I used my sister's identity."

Grantaire's green eyes held a look of worry, and he brushed a hand through her dark hair.

"Alright. Hang on, and I'll be right over."

Eponine nodded and headed back to her house, sitting on her small sofa. Only a few minutes later, Grantaire walked into the living room, having only partly discarded his work clothes. He still wore his button-up shirt, vest, and slacks. He sat down beside her on the sofa and intertwined their fingers.

"I talked to Enjolras at the cafe the other night because he could read me like I was a book. He encouraged me to tell you what I am running from, and I think I've finally worked up the courage to talk about it. Well, some of it," she explained, staring down at their tangled hands.

Grantaire's thumb gently stroked her wrist, "I'm all ears."

Eponine took a deep breath and began, starting all the way at the beginning of her childhood. She told him about living in the slums with her abusive, drunkard father and a mother that simply didn't care. She told him all the heinous things her father would do, being highly involved in a gang, and he would do some of those things to her. When she began to talk about Azelma, emotion began to bubble in her chest. She felt hot tears sting her eyes as she replayed the night her little sister died. Grantaire reached up and wiped her tears away as she told him that she pleaded for her father to stop hurting Azelma, but he was too drunk and biligerent. Eponine thought she was going to break down when she explained that she held her sobbing sister, trying to comfort her in her final moments. No matter how hard she tried, she could never explain the way it felt to feel the life leave Azelma, she would never be able to forget it. It was something that haunted her every moment of every day. She smiled slightly as she told Grantaire that she sang Azelma's favorite song to her as she held her, and she told him what it felt like for Azelma to tell her that she loved her right before she closed her eyes forever. She knew that if she dwelled on Azelma for too long, she would never be able to continue, so she moved on. Eponine explained that she tried to start a good life for herself, but kept getting trapped in abusive relationships, specifically with Montparnasse. Then, all that was left to tell him was the topic of Marius.

She paused and looked up at Grantaire, squeezing his hand, "That's all back story I guess. That's not what I'm really running from."

"You can tell me anything," he assured her.

She held her breath before letting it out heavily, "I'm running from...from my husband."

She waited for a comment or a look, something that would tell her she had just lost the only person who had cared about her in years, but it wasn't there. Grantaire just looked at her patiently, waiting for her to continue.

"He was Prince Charming when we were dating, but then he just turned into a monster, right after we were married. He name is Marius Pontmercy, so I'm technically Eponine Pontmercy. I knew I had to get out, or he would eventually kill me, so when he left for a business trip, I ran. I needed to start over completely, so I took my sister's name, then when you found out my real name, I kept my maiden name. I never expected to meet someone like you, someone who actually cares about me. I'm sorry."

Eponine couldn't look at him. She'd just told the man she has begun to like that she is already married, married to a monster. She felt Grantaire's fingers under her chin, pulling her face up to look at him. His green eyes pooled with water.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Ep. Nothing at all. I am so sorry you've had to go through all this, but I swear to you, I will never hurt you intentionally in any way. I will never lay a hand on you or put you down verbally."

She looked at him in confusion, "But doesn't this change things, Grant? I am married."

"Yes, it changes things. It changes how we proceed, but I will figure this out. We can talk to Enjolras, see if there is any way we can end your marriage with that piece of crap without him finding out where you are. Just because you are still married to your horribly abusive husband doesn't mean I will leave you or write you out of my life. I care about you, deeply. I won't go anywhere unless you want me to go," he explained.

Eponine let out a sigh of relief and tears flooded her vision. She collapsed onto Grantaire's chest, taking deep breaths, and she let his strong arms encircle her.

"Thank you Grant," she breathed.

"Anything, Ep," he replied, rubbing her back, simply letting her know he was there.


	10. Chapter 10

Ten

It didn't take long for Marius to get a good idea of where Eponine had possibly run off to. He remembered where she had grown up and where her sister had been buried. He was willing to bet money that she was there. It was familiar and held memories, even if they were bad ones. Now he just had to wait for a time he could take off work for a bit. Once he got the chance, he would travel there and teach his little wife a lesson once and for all. She would certainly learn that it wasn't okay to run out on him. And she would never run again.

* * *

Weeks passed, and Eponine was happy. Ever since she had told Grantaire about her past, of course leaving out the gory details, things between them were less guarded and lighter. She was falling for him, hard. She was pretty certain that he felt the same. They hadn't talked to Enjolras about anything yet because things had finally started to quiet down, and she wanted to keep it that way for a bit.

One afternoon, Grantaire showed up at the library to see Eponine. It had almost become a habit for him. Eponine invited him around the desk, and he kissed her head.

"Are you free Friday night?" he asked, intertwining their fingers.

Eponine knew that he already knew she was free, but figured he wanted to ask anyway.

"I think I can make an exception for you," she smiled.

"Wonderful. The theatre department's opening night for Cats is Friday, and since I have to be there since they are my students, I was wondering if you wanted to come as well? You've mentioned that you like theatre."

"That sounds amazing!"

Grantaire smiled before planting a quick kiss on her lips, "Perfect. It's a bit of a dressy event. Unfortunately I have a class to teach in the next half hour. Until then, mon cheri!" he beamed, walking away.

Eponine laughed out loud.

"Au revoir!" she called after him.

* * *

Friday night, Eponine rushed home to get ready. She put on the best dress she had, a royal blue number with a fitted top and a flared out skirt. Her make up was her only accessory since she had pawned all her jewelry, but even then she applied very little to her face. She had never been a fan of the stuff. Her dark hair had a natural wave, so she just let it do as it pleased. Shortly after she had finished getting ready, she heard a knock on the door.

"Coming!" she called as she slipped on her flats and hurried across the house.

She opened the door to Grantaire, who she observed was especially handsome that evening. He was wearing a grey suit and vest with a red button up and black tie. His eyes widened when he took in the sight of her.

"You look...stunning, Ep," he said.

Eponine could feel the blush crawling to her cheeks.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Grant," she giggled.

Grantaire leaned in and stole a kiss before offering his arm to her, "Are we all set?"

Eponine nodded and took his arm, stepping outside and shutting the door behind her. They walked over to his car, and he opened the door for her, something no one, not even Marius, had ever done. As they backed out of the driveway, Grantaire's hand found hers, and they enjoyed the comfortable silence. The ride was only a few minutes long, but being in the silence of the car with Grantaire, Eponine felt more at home that she ever had before. Everything seemed right. They walked together into the theatre and took their seats, which were pretty good, which Eponine guessed was because he was faculty. Eponine thought the show was absolutely amazing, and when it was over, she have the cast a standing ovation with the rest of the audience. As the cast took their final curtain call, Grantaire slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her into his side.

"How about some dinner?" he asked in her ear so she could hear over the chattering of the crowd.

She just smiled and nodded in reply. Grantaire took her hand and pulled her out of a side door to the parking lot, away from the crowd.

"Well, did you like it?" he asked.

"Like it? I loved it! I mean, I know haven't haven't been to a lot if these type of things but I thought it was phenomenal!" she exclaimed.

Grantaire laughed, "You should see one on Broadway."

"You have?"

"Yes, several. It was one of the places I moved before returning here."

Eponine's eyes widened and her dreams took over reality for a moment, causing her to speak before she thought about it.

She gripped his arm, "Would you take me to see one?"

He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at her curiously. Slowly, his curious expression faded and was replaced with one of pure adoration. He didn't shoot her dreams down, tell her that they might not be together long enough for that to happen, or that they might never become that serious.

Instead he replied, "One day, Ep."

She was grateful for that. She needed some hope. Eponine slipped her arm around his waist, and he returned the gesture with an arm around her shoulders. Only a few minutes after getting in the car, they arrived at the restaurant. It was a really nice place, the type of place Eponine would have only dreamed about going since she left Marius. He had taken her to those types of restaurants before, especially for work events.

The food was wonderful, but being across the table from Grantaire was better. Their conversation was easy and light. If Eponine could've stopped time, she would have. When the check was paid and signed, Grantaire turned to her.

"If you aren't too tired, I have a surprise."

"I'm up for anything," Eponine smiled back.

Grantaire beamed, and they left the restaurant. When they pulled up outside the school yet again, Eponine looked at him in confusion.

"What are we doing back here?"

"It's a surprise," he smiled.

He opened her door for her again and took her hand. As they approached the theatre, he covered her eyes, leading her along with an arm around the waist.

"Grant," she laughed.

"Oh just play along," he chuckled.

So she did. And it felt like she was walking forever. She heard doors click open and slam shut. Finally, his hand fell away from her eyes, and she found herself in a large room with theatre props, costumes, and other various equipment.

"Where are we?" she asks.

"We are in the backstage area of the theatre. I thought we could have some fun back here," Grant smiled.

Before Eponine can say anything in reply, Grantaire turns on a boom box, making old jazzy music fill the space, and he plops a big, southern belle hat on top of her head. Eponine just stares at him with a lopsided grin, wondering what on earth he was doing.

"Well, go on. Try something on!" he laughed.

Eponine's eyes widened, "We can play around with this stuff?"

"I work here. I can do what I want."

Eponine knew that was entirely true, but she trusted him anyway. She turned to the racks of costumes and began combing through them. She pulled out a couple before deciding to try them on. Grantaire pointed her to one of the dressing rooms, and she got to work. After putting on each costume, she came out to show them to Grantaire who was sitting in a stool. When she pranced around in a southern belle dress, she did her best Scarlett O'Hara impersonation, and Grantaire recited Rhett Butler's most famous line back to her before they both erupted into laughter. She tried on costumes from Chicago, Oklahoma, and Hairspray. She put on Elphaba's hat from Wicked, the Phantom's mask from The Phantom of the Opera, and even tried out Mary Poppins's umbrella. After she'd tried on everything she'd picked out, Grantaire pulled something off of a rack and handed it to her. It was an elegant, ball gown from Cinderella, Grantaire informed her. It was the most beautiful thing Eponine had ever seen. She hurried to the dressing room and began the arduous task of putting on the gown. She was in the dressing room for so long, she was certain Grantaire would be bored out of his mind when she emerged. But to her surprise, she found that Grantaire had changed into something just as nice as what she was wearing. She assumed it was Prince Charming's costume from the same show. And she would certainly agree that he looked like Prince Charming standing there with a dazzling smile on his face, his green eyes twinkling. The music had been changed to something softer, more classical.

"You look...wow," he stuttered.

Eponine laughed and looked down, a blush coloring her cheeks.

Grantaire held his hand out to her, "Care to dance?"

"I'd love to."

The last time she'd danced with a man was her wedding day, right before her entire life was turned upside down. Grantaire pulled her to him, resting one hand on her waist. Eponine placed her hand on his shoulder, and they intertwined the fingers of their free hands. They swayed to the music, slowly but steadily. The first song ended, but they continued dancing as a new song began. Eponine rested her head on Grantaire's chest, listening to the strong beating of his hard. When the song ended, Grantaire stepped back just enough so he could see her face, leaning down to press a kiss to her lips. Eponine wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her, keeping him from breaking away. When they finally did part, they didn't step away from each other, but kept their foreheads pressed together.

"Grant," Eponine sighed.

Before she knew it, the night was over. She was out of her dreamy Cinderella gown, and they were pulling up outside of her house. Grantaire walked her inside.

"Tonight was amazing," Eponine said.

"I'm glad, and I would have to agree," Grantaire laughed.

Eponine cleared her throat, "So I think I might have realized something tonight, but I don't know if what I feel is okay."

"Oh?" Grantaire asked, taking her hands in his.

"Grant, I think I'm in love with you," Eponine breathed.

She saw a sparkle in his eyes when she said the words.

"And why wouldn't that be okay?" he questioned.

"I'm still married."

"Yes, to an abuse husband that would surely kill you. We'll figure it out, Ep."

"Okay," she replied.

He grinned, "Besides, what if I said I was in love with you as well?"

Eponine's lips spread into a wide smile, "Really?"

"Really," Grantaire replied.

Eponine stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to Grantaire's. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her passionately. Eponine wanted to lose herself in the comforting feeling of his strong arms holding her. He began to back her slowly to the stairs, but they ended up colliding with the wall by the stairs. Eponine was pinned to the wall, one of Grantaire's hands on her waist, the other cupping her cheek. Suddenly, images of Marius danced behind her closed eyelids. Memories of his abuse haunted her. All of a sudden, she was no longer wishing to stay in Grantaire's arms forever, she was trying to fight off Marius. She began to groan and struggle in his arms. She finally broke free and began to shove on his chest, trying to get him as far away from her as possible. She was free from Marius! She couldn't let him abuse her anymore!

"Stop! Please, stop!" she screamed, hot tears stinging her eyes.

Grantaire jerked away, like he'd been stung. The fog cleared from Eponine's mind and vision, making her realize what she'd done. She'd just pushed Grantaire away. Not able to hold it away any longer, she broke down, sobs wracking her body. She would never be free from Marius. He would always haunt her. She sank onto the steps, rocking and putting her head in her hands. She couldn't get control.

Vaguely in the background, she heard Grantaire say, "What did he do to you?"

Then she heard her door click shut. She wanted to crawl into a bawl and cry forever. She'd escaped from her abusive husband, only to have him possibly ruin the one thing good in her life. Her relationship with Grabtaire could be over. Not able to think anymore about her screwed up life, she slunk up the stairs and collapsed into bed, hoping to wake up to everything being fixed.

**Author's Note: So, Marius has figured it out, and Eponine had a nervous breakdown with Grantaire...What will happen next? Thanks for reading! **

**~loislane16**


	11. Chapter 11

Eleven

The next morning, Eponine woke up feeling like she was hit by a truck. Memories from the night came flooding back to her mind, and she wanted to crawl under a rock. She was embarrassed, but mostly she was worried. Had she ruined things with Grantaire? She got up, wrapped her robe around her, and went downstairs to put on a kettle of tea. Out of her kitchen window, she could she that Grantaire's car was gone. She assumed he was already at work. She didn't know what to do. She needed to talk to him, but what would she say? Suddenly, she remembered an offer she'd gotten weeks back and decided it might be the time to take it up. After downing her tea and getting ready, doing her best to hide her dark circles, she began her walk to the college's law school.

Half an hour later, she was there, standing outside Enjolras's classroom. She'd gotten the room number from a secretary. He still had a class, so she waited for him to release his students. She didn't have to wait long before the door was flung open and a large group of ambitious looking, young students flooded out. As the last one left, she looked into the classroom to see him rifling through papers and trying to stuff them in his briefcase. She knocked on the open door.

"My office hours are Tuesday and Thursday 2-5," he snapped.

Eponine almost walked away, thinking it was a bad time, but she stepped forward anyway.

"Hi, Enjolras," she said, her hands clasped in front of her.

Enjolras jerked his head up, "Oh Eponine forgive me. I thought you were a student."

"Rough day?" she smiled.

"You could say that. I don't like students with no drive, and half of the class didn't turn in their assignments this week. Please come in."

Eponine could detect the irritation in his voice and imagined a very frustrated Enjolras blessing out his law students. She stepped inside the room further, her hands still clasped together nervously. Enjolras noticed it then. He looked at her curiously.

"Eponine, is everything alright?"

She looked down at her hands, "You said I could come talk to you if I needed to, and I wanted to know if that offer still stands?"

She heard him move across the room, then his classroom door click shut. She looked up at him and saw worry in his eyes.

"Sit, please. Of course it still stands. What's bothering you?"

They both took their seats at two of the desks.

Here it goes, Eponine thought. She took a deep breath.

"I told Grantaire about my husband and about the abuse. I couldn't go into details though. I wasn't ready to talk about it," she began.

"I knew you did, and I'm glad," he nodded.

She was shocked, "How did you know?"

"I don't want you to be mad, but Grantaire told me and Combeferre. He was really concerned about you, and wanted to know if there was anyway he could help you," Enjolras explained.

Eponine's heart warmed at the thought of him being concerned about her. That was really sweet.

"Oh. I'm not mad. Well, last night, he took me to see the school's performance of Cats and we went to a really nice dinner. Then he brought me back up to the theatre and had me try on all kinds of costumes. I ended up in a Cinderella costume and he ended up in the Prince's costume. Then we danced together for a while. It was one of the most amazing nights of my life. When he brought me home, I told him I was in love with him, and he told me he loved me too. We ended up kissing. Everything was going so well. I never wanted the moment to end. Then all of a sudden, all I could see in my head was Marius and him abusing me. I panicked. I shoved Grant away and screamed for him to stop, a complete basket case. When I came back to reality and realized what I'd done, it only made it worse, and I completely lost it. Next think I knew, he was gone. I'm afraid I've completely messed it up with Grant, and I just don't think I can lose him right now. I don't know what to do," Eponine finished with a sigh.

Enjolras sat silently for a moment, soaking up everything she'd told him.

Finally he spoke, "Have you talked to him?"

Eponine shook her head, "He was gone when I got up, and the first thing I did was come here to you."

"Eponine, I in no way think you have messed things up with Grantaire. He just wants to help you, and he hates to see you in pain. I do think it's time to tell him everything though. I know it will be painful, but it will help. Let Grantaire help you get through it. You don't have to face this alone, Eponine. You have Grantaire who is more than willing to be by your side, and you have all of us as well, especially me," Enjolras said softly.

Tears formed in Eponine's caramel eyes, "Thank you, Enjolras. Thank you."

That was all she could say. She collected herself before standing to leave. She walked out of the classroom promising to talk to Grantaire and feeling surrounded with support. She had no idea these people she barely knew cared so much about her. Was this what having friends was like? She thought it actually was more like what a family was supposed to be like, and she loved it.

Eponine resolved to wait until tomorrow to talk to Grantaire, since it was Saturday, and that would give her more time to collect her thoughts. Eponine set her alarm, and when she woke up early the next morning, she saw Grantaire sitting in the swing on his front porch. This was her chance. Not bothering to change, she pulled her robe around her and went outside. She walked up the steps to his porch and sat beside him on the swing without him even looking at her. A nervous feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. They sat in silence for a long while, listening to the birds sing.

Finally Eponine said quietly, "I'm sorry."

Suddenly, Grantaire whipped his head to face her.

"Don't say that. You have nothing to be sorry for, Ep," he exclaimed.

Eponine didn't say anything in reply. They were silent for a while before Grantaire spoke again.

"I just want to be there for you, help you."

"I know. I want you to, but it's so hard for me to let anyone completely in. I heard what you said when you left. You asked what he'd done to me. He did a lot, Grant. And not just him. My father, my first boyfriend. They've all done a lot. I think it's time you know what they did. I don't suppose anyone can help me if they don't know what I've been through. But I have to know for sure that you really want to know because once I start I won't be able to stop, and it is far from a pretty story."

Grantaire wrapped an arm around her, "Of course I'm sure. But only tell me if you want to."

"I do," she replied softly.

Then she began. She started with the abuse she'd received from her father. It started when she was just a toddler, first physical, then eventually emotional as well. It lasted her whole childhood, and she couldn't wait to grow up an get away from him. Her mother was just as bad. When he killed her sister, she was sure she was next, but he spared her for some sick, twisted reason, she told herself. Then along came the spider Montparnasse. He was charming at first, but had trouble with alcohol. She thought she loved him. Then he came to see her after having one too many drinks and decided that he was going to sleep with her. She was scared because she'd never been with anyone before, and she tried to refuse. When she wouldn't give him what he wanted, Montparnasse decided to take actions into his own hands. That was the night Eponine was raped for the first time. Not sure she could dwell on Montparnasse anymore, she skipped to Marius. She felt like she talked for hours about his abuse, physical, emotional, and sexual. She talked about his beatings and the way he treated her like a delinquent, idiot child. He was very much like Montparnasse in the fact that he took from her what he wanted, regardless if she wanted to give it, except he was much harsher. Eponine couldn't count the number of times she'd been raped. When she finally finished telling him everything, her cheeks were soaked with her tears, along with part of her pajama top. Grantaire reached up and dried her face with his shirt sleeve.

"Ep," was all he could say.

He encircled her in his strong arms, and once again Eponine felt at home. She felt safe. She sobbed into his chest, and he only held her tighter, whispering comforting words into her ear. He stroked her hair when she sat up, and Eponine saw tears in his own eyes.

"I want you to know that I love you, I am always here for you in any way you need, and we will get through this together. I promise."

"Thank you, Grant. I love you too. I can't lose you," she sniffed.

"And you won't."

She stood, "I'll be right back, but I want to show you something."

"Okay," he agreed, all though there was confusion on his face. She darted off to her house, and when she returned, she was completely dressed. She took Grantaire's hand and led him inside his house, into a room that didn't have windows to the street.

"What did you want to show me?" he asked.

Nervously, she turned her back to him and pulled her top up and over her head. Then she discarded her jeans, leaving her clad in only her bra and underwear. She heard Grantaire suck in a breath as he observed all the scars covering her body. She shivered as she felt his fingers trace over one on her shoulder blade.

"He did all this?" he questioned breathlessly.

She nodded, "There are more on my front. And I can never get rid of them. They will always be a constant reminder of the pain and fear I've lived."

Grantaire wrapped his arms around her from behind, "You know what I see them as? I see them as reminders of how strong you are, everything you've been through that you survived. And you're still fighting. Always keep fighting, Ep."

She reached up and placed a hand on his unshaven cheek, "I love you," she rasped.

Grantaire placed a kiss to the top of her bare shoulder.


	12. Chapter 12

Twelve

Eponine and Grantaire's relationship only got stronger. They still weren't sure what they were going to do about Eponine's marriage, but they were going to try to figure it out. Eponine emphasized to Grantaire that Marius was a dangerous man, and she didn't want anymore contact with him. Eponine also got much closer to Grantaire's friends. She found that she had her own little family. Eponine loved it there.

One afternoon, Eponine decided she'd go to the campus and surprise Grantaire for lunch. She was walking through the quad when someone suddenly grabbed her from behind, lifting her into the air. Panic set in, her heart nearly bursting out of her chest until she heard that familiar laugh that made her tingle all the way to her toes. She smiled as Grantaire sat her back on the ground.

When Eponine turned around, she smacked Grantaire on the arm playfully.

"Grant, you scared me to death!"

He smiled, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to surprise you."

"That's funny. I came here to surprise you for lunch!"

Grantaire quirked an eyebrow, "Great minds think alike, my love."

He leaned down and placed a long kiss on her lips, pulling her close. They heard some people snicker beside them, and Grantaire smiled against her lips.

"Some of my students," he explained after pulling away, "Their in college, yet they still find their teacher kissing someone amusing. Not quite grown up yet."

"I suppose not. Where should we eat for lunch?" Eponine asked as she intertwined their fingers.

"Hmm. How about the sandwich shop on the corner? I have to be back in an hour for my next class."

"Sounds good to me."

Lunch was simple, yet delicious. It didn't matter what they did, as long as they were together, they were happy. On their way back, Eponine decided to ask Grantaire something.

"Grant, would you be willing to do something with me?"

"I don't see why not," he smiled.

"Could you go to Azelma's grave with me?" she asked quietly.

He stopped and stared down at her, "Of course. Just tell me when, and I'll go with you."

"Thank you."

Reluctantly, Eponine had to tell Grantaire goodbye for the time being, but she knew she would see him again in a few hours.

* * *

Marius threw several items into an overnight bag. He's finally gotten the time off, but he was hoping it would be a short trip. Find Eponine, bring her home, then carry out her punishment. After packing, he shoveled down a quick meal. He had to get to the car rental place before they closed. It would've been much easier for him to drive his own car, but he couldn't have Eponine recognizing the car and running again. No, she would definitely not be running from him again. All ready to go, he shut of all the lights and locked the doors. It was time to bring his wife home.

* * *

A few days later, Eponine opened her front door to Grantaire.

"Are you ready to go?"

She nodded. Her heart was already heavy with grief. She hadn't been able to visit Azelma's grave since she was much, much younger. If she didn't face her grief now, she never would.

Eponine shut the door behind her and walked with Grantaire to his car. The journey to the cemetery was almost completely silent. Eponine just had to tell him when cemetery, then they didn't speak again. Grantaire could feel her tension and sadness, so he placed a hand on her thigh, trying to let her know she wasn't alone. When they pulled up to the cemetery, Eponine pointed him in the right direction. Grantaire parked right next to the walk that led to Azelma's grave and turned the car off.

Eponine turned to him, "Could you give me a moment alone please, before you join me?"

"Of course."

Eponine smiled at him before exiting the car. She walked slowly to her sister's grave, not ready to feel her heart ache. Once she reached it, she sucked in a breath. There it was. Her simple gravestone. The only things etched on it were her birth and death dates along with the name Azelma Rose Thenardier. Tears immediately pooled in Eponine's eyes, and she let out a shaky breath.

"'Zelma, I am so, terribly sorry. I should've done something, anything to help you. I miss you, 'Zelma. I miss you so much. I think about you everyday, and it still hurts so badly. I just hope that you know how much I love you. I always have, and I always will," she cried.

She broke into sobs, letting out her grief for her little sister. It wasn't long after that, Eponine felt Grantaire's arms encircle her waist from behind.

"Are you alright?" he questioned.

"As alright as I can be," she sniffed.

"I can tell you loved your sister very much. I have no doubt she loved you too."

"I miss her almost more than I can bear," Eponine turned in Grantaire's arms, "I don't think I can stay here any longer. Can we go?"

Grantaire nodded and took her hand, leading her back to the car. Although before she slipped into the passenger seat, he managed to sneak a kiss to her cheek.

* * *

Marius couldn't believe his eyes. Not only had she run away, but Eponine was cheating on him as well. He was there at the cemetery, parked a good distance away. But he was still close enough to see that other man come up behind her and wrap his arms around her. Who did she think she was? He watched as the two walked back to the car hand in hand, utterly disgusted. She had no idea what was coming her way. After tonight, Eponine was going to wish she'd never even thought of the idea to run away from Marius.

**Author's Note: I know this one is short but I thought that one comes next is more suited to be by itself. I hope to have the next part up soon. To Just A Guest: I just wanted to let you know that I always enjoy reading what you have to say! Your reviews always make me smile. This is my first time writing and Eponine &amp; Grantaire pairing, but I think I like it as well (although E/E will always be my favorite!). If you want to read an E/E by me, then check out The Night Will End. It's a work in progress, but it's quickly becoming my favorite one I have ever written. I hope you'll check it out. Thanks for taking the time to read and tell me what you think. It really means a lot! **

**~loislane16**


	13. Chapter 13

Thirteen

Eponine shut the door after spending the afternoon and night with Grantaire. She was drained from her trip to the cemetery, but her stomach protested that she go to bed immediately. Searching for a late night snack, she went to the kitchen and began rummaging through the cabinets. She settled on a spoonful of peanut butter. Just as she was about to leave the room, she noticed that the small window over her sink was open. She knew she didn't leave it open, so she found it extremely peculiar. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she played through every bad scenario in her mind. She finally shook her head and locked the window, telling herself she just didn't remember opening the window. She stepped through the doorway into her living room and flip on the light, only to stop dead in her tracks. Marius sat on her couch, smiling at her maliciously. She couldn't breathe. The spoonful of peanut butter slipped out of the hand and crashed to the floor. Panic bubbled inside her.

"Marius," Eponine rasped.

"Hello dear. It's been a while, hasn't it," he smiled, standing.

Eponine took an involuntary step backward, "How did you get in here?"

"That doesn't matter. All that matters is that I've found you, and you can come home," Marius said.

"No I'm not going anywhere with you. You're a monster."

Marius grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked upward, eliciting a yelp out of Eponine.

"You'll do as I say!" he boomed.

Tears sprung into Eponine's eyes, "My neighbors, they'll hear the commotion and they'll come help me."

"Oh yes, you're little boyfriend who lives next door? Didn't think I knew about him did you, you little whore? Is it not enough that you ran from me? You cheated on me too?" Marius screamed.

"Please, Marius, just let me go," she whimpered.

"No, you've got a lesson to learn," he growled.

Just then, there was a knock on the door, sending trembles through Eponine.

"That's my neighbor, I'm sure of it," Eponine said shakily.

She nearly screamed when Marius pulled a gun out of the waistband of his pants.

"Then you answer it and get him to go away. If you, in any way clue him in that I am here, I will shoot him and kill him," he threatened.

Eponine wiped the tears from her eyes and went to answer the door while Marius hid just around the corner, still able to keep an eye on his wife's back and the visitor.

She eased the door open to see a very worried Grantaire standing there.

"I heard something loud, sounded like yelling. Is everything okay, Ep? Are you alright?"

Eponine crossed her arms and shook her head, "I'm fine. I just ran into the table in the dark and hurt my knee. Just had a little temper tantrum."

As slyly as she could, Eponine pointed to her ring finger and cut her eyes to the left. Grantaire caught her signals and nodded.

"Alright, well I just wanted to make sure. Call me if you need anything."

She told him goodnight and shut the door. Marius yanked her around the corner and held her arm in a crushing grip.

"Now, back to business," he hissed.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash as Grantaire broke the front door down. Marius shoved Eponine to the ground and went after Grantaire. Eponine screamed as the two began to struggle. Grantaire was able to knock the gun from Marius hand and he yelled for Eponine to grab it. She snatched it up, even though she was too afraid to shoot, for fear of accidentally shooting Grantaire. She was sobbing uncontrollably now, every inch of her trembling. Marius gained control of the struggle and slammed Grantaire into the small table and mirror in the hallway, shattering the glass. He pushed Grantaire back and shoved him so that his head hit the corner of the doorframe. Grantaire stumbled back and collapsed on the porch, no longer moving.

"Grant!" Eponine cried, running to his side, the gun still clutched in her hand.

He was out cold, blood trickling down his forehead. She looked up to see Marius heading down the hall at her.

"Stop! Don't come any further!" she yelled at him.

But he only smiled, continuing his walk. Eponine squeezed her eyes shut and fired the gun. She didn't open them again until she heard a thud. There Marius was, sprawled in the middle of the hallway. Releasing a breath, she dropped the gun and ran to the phone, right by Marius. She shakily punched in 911.

"Hello? I need help. My husband, he tried to kill me and my neighbor, and I've shot him. Please help," she cried.

As the operator was responding, she suddenly felt a blinding pain in her leg, and she fell to the ground with a scream, dropping the phone. Marius, who she thought was dead, had stabbed her in the back of the leg with a shard from the broken mirror. She pulled herself across the floor and reached for the discarded gun, crying hysterically. Once she had wrapped her fingers around the weapon, she flipped over and fired in Marius's direction. Then, other than Eponine's sobs, the house was silent and everything was still. Marius was motionless, blood pooling around him. She kept the gun gripped tightly in her hands and slid against the door frame, crying. Only a few minutes later, help arrived. Sirens were everywhere, and the next thing Eponine knew, she was being loaded into the back of an ambulance.

**Author's Note: Well, there you have it. What will happen next? Is Marius dead? What about Grantaire? Will Eponine be okay? I must let you know that there are only a few chapters left!**

**~loislane16**


	14. Chapter 14

Fourteen

Eponine awoke with a start, sitting straight up with a gasp. She had no idea where she was. All she knew what that the room was so bright it was blinding and an incessant beeping filled her ears. She couldn't make out any of her surroundings because her vision had yet to focus. She jumped when she felt a hand gently pushing on her shoulder, but when the voice attached the hand started speaking to her, she felt relieved. It was familiar and warm. Grantaire.

"Hey, it's alright. Relax," he said softly.

She squinted at him, the lights still too bright for her eyes, "The lights. Turn them off," she croaked.

Grantaire moved across the room and a few seconds later, Eponine could see much more clearly. He had dimmed the lights so that they were just at a light glow in the hospital room.

"What do you remember?" he asked when he sat back down beside her.

"Too much," she groaned.

Grantaire took her hand, stroking his thumb across her wrist, "Everything's alright now."

"But did they get him? Did they get Marius?"

"Ep...Marius is dead," he said quietly.

Suddenly, a tremor started through her body. She was certain even her insides were shaking.

"I...I killed him," she whispered.

"You did what you had to do to protect yourself, Ep. And the police know that. Everything is going to be fine."

Eponine's mind was going a million miles an hour, and she tried to focus on something else. When she tried to move to a more comfortable position, pain shot up her leg.

"Ah! My leg, Grant!"

"It's going to take a while to heal. Marius used the mirror shard to slice your Achilles' tendon. They told me you passed out in the ambulance. I wasn't allowed to go with you because they took me in a separate ambulance for my head. They rushed you into surgery as soon as they got here. You're going to have some rehab to go through," he explained.

Eponine nodded. Marius had left his final scar on her.

"How's you're head?" she asked, reaching up and brushing the hair off of his forehead.

"I'm alright. I have a concussion, but I'm fine. Don't worry about me, Ep," he smiled.

Eponine smiled back.

"You need rest, Ep."

She nodded, her eyelids agreeing with him as they slowly closed.

"I love you," she whispered as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

When Eponine opened her eyes again, she frantically searched for Grantaire, but not finding him. But she immediately felt relived when her eyes focused on Enjolras sitting in a chair in the corner with a book.

"Enjolras?" she asked.

He put his book down and smiled at her, "You're awake."

"Where's Grant?"

"He went down to get some food and asked me to sit with you."

"Oh, well thank you," she said quietly.

They sat there in silence for a moment before Enjolras spoke again.

"Congratulations."

She looked at him curiously, "What for?"

"On being free," he explained.

Eponine huffed, "I don't feel free. I feel like I just killed a man."

Enjolras leaned forward and looked at her seriously, "Eponine, you did what was necessary to protect yourself. It was self-defense. If that isn't enough to convince you, then think of it this way. Marius was not going to leave Grantaire alive to come find you or him or send the authorities after him. He wouldn't have wanted any witnesses, so while he might have kept you alive and taken you back to his home, he would've killed Grantaire. You saved Grantaire's life."

Eponine let that sink in for a moment, and tears welled in her eyes.

"How is it that you always know what to say?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"It's my super power," he grinned.

Just then, Grantaire walked through the door with takeout containers of food in his hands. When he noticed Eponine's tears, he stopped at stared at Enjolras.

"What did you do to her?"

Eponine laughed, "He didn't do anything bad, Grant. Calm down."

"That's right! Give me some more credit," Enjolras chuckled.

"Oh. I apologize. I brought you some food. And you too, Ep, to spare you from the bland hospital food."

"You're the best," she smiled.

So the three of them ate their meal together, with Eponine feeling much better about everything that had transpired.

* * *

It wasn't long before Eponine was able to go home from the hospital, with appointments scheduled for her to begin rehabilitation. It was slow going at first. The doctors told her she would never run or jump again, but she wasn't concerned about that. She was just glad that both she and Grantaire were alive. Grantaire's friends had gone over to her cottage while she was in the hospital and cleaned everything up, making it seem like the incident never occurred. She was happy to be back home again, but she still found herself to be extremely jumpy and on edge. Grantaire now had a key to her home, so he could come check on here whenever. The hardest part of the recovery was definitely the nightmares. They started only a week after she returned home.

Eponine sat straight up in her bed with a scream, the room pitch dark. She had just snapped out of a terrible nightmare, one replaying the events of the attack. She gasped for breath as tears poured down her face. She knew she wouldn't be able to spend the rest of the night alone, she she reached over and grabbed her phone.

"Grant," she cried when he picked up on only the third ring.

"Ep, are you okay?"

"It was a nightmare. No, I'm not okay. I need you."

"I'll be over in a second."

Eponine sat her phone down and flipped her lap on before drawing her knees to her chest, clutching them tightly and sobbing. In a matter of no time, she heard Grantaire's heavy footsteps coming up the stairs.

She could see the sadness in his eyes when he came into the bedroom. He sat down on the edge of the bed in front of her and brushed some of her hair back.

"It's okay. Everything's going to be fine. He's gone," he whispered.

He pulled her into his arm, and Eponine buried her face in the curve of his neck, crying. The feeling of his strong arms around her was comforting, and she finally calmed down.

"What time is it?" she rasped.

"3:20 in the morning. We both need more sleep," he answered.

Eponine nodded against his shoulder before drawing back, "Stay, please."

He simply nodded and kicked off his shoes. They slid back up the bed and nestled under the covers. Grantaire pulled her close to him, and Eponine sighed in contentment.

"Try and get some sleep, Ep. I'm right here," he assured her.

Grantaire stayed awake long enough to make sure Eponine had drifted off to sleep. He kissed her forehead before closing his eyes.

A lot of their nights ended up in this fashion with Eponine suffering from a nightmare, and Grantaire coming over to comfort her. Eventually, the nightmares began to fade and things returned to normal. Marius was finally out of her life for good.

**Author's Note: Only one more chapter and an epilogue left! **

**~loislane16**


	15. Chapter 15

Fifteen

Eponine had finally healed completely and was feeling much better. With encouragement from both Grantaire and Enjolras, she began to see a counselor who helped her work through her issues that years of abuse had brought on. She had gotten quite acquainted with Grantaire's friends and they welcomed her in open arms. Eponine had her own little makeshift family. She was truly happy for the first time since she could remember. And she was deeply in love. Grantaire was her real Prince Charming. He wasn't just her boyfriend, but he was her partner in crime. He was always there for her. In the occasional time that they disagreed, he never raised his voice, and he never, ever acted like he was going to hit her. He was tender and loving and gentle. She couldn't have asked for a better man.

Because of the incident, Eponine was questioned by authorities, as well as Grantaire, but it was quickly affirmed that it was self defense. Neither one faced any sort of consequences. With Marius's death certificate, Eponine was free.

One evening, Grantaire showed up at her door with a bundle of daisies, dressed in his usual fashion, a button up and a vest.

Eponine smiled, "What's this?"

"I was thinking an impromptu date night?" he grinned.

Eponine's heart fluttered.

"Okay, but you'll have to give me time to get ready."

"Take your time," he said, stepping inside and taking the daisies to the kitchen.

Eponine disappeared to her room upstairs and got ready as fast as she could. As she stepped down the stairs, she took Grantaire's breath away. She wore a light blue, polka-dotted sundress with white sandals. Her dark hair fell around her shoulders in loose waves.

Grantaire cupped his hand under her chin and kissed her soundly.

When they finally pulled away, Grantaire smiled at her, "You are so beautiful, Eponine."

She combed her fingers through his dark, wavy hair, "And you are quite handsome."

He kissed her forehead before grasping her hand, "Shall we go?"

Once they were in the car and on the road, Grantaire spoke again.

"I have a surprise. Then I was thinking we could get something to eat?"

"Sounds perfect," Eponine smiled.

When they pulled up outside of the college, Eponine eyes him curiously, "Are we going to the theatre again?"

"Well yes. After all, this was where our first real date was, and I thought we could celebrate."

Eponine slipped her arm through his and they walked into the dark, empty theatre together, and Grantaire flipped on the overhead lights.

"Have you ever been on a stage before?" he asked her.

She shook her head.

"Well, it's an exhilarating sight. Especially when it's just you up there and the lights are down and you can see the entire theatre."

The description alone made Eponine's heart beat faster.

"It's sounds wonderful, but terrifying."

Grantaire smiled mischievously at her and tugged on her hand, "Come on."

Before she knew it, they were on the wings, leading to the stage, the heavy red curtains keeping the view of the theatre hidden. He gestured for her to walk out onto the wooden stage, and she did. She walked until she stood center stage, staring at the wall of curtain. The curtain began to shift, and she realized that Grantaire was opening it. He was right. The view was breathtaking. There she was alone on the stage, looking out into an empty but beautiful theatre. She immediately imagined herself as a Broadway Starlet, smiling here after her standing ovation.

"Well?" she heard Grantaire ask from behind her.

"It's amazing. I'd love to be up here during a show."

When she turned around to face him, she gasped. He was down on one knee in front of her, holding out a small box.

"I could make a really long speech, but I'm afraid words will fail me. Will you marry me, Ep?" he asked, his voice shaking.

Tears welled in her eyes and she smiled, "Yes, of course, Grant!"

He stood, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her, lifting her slightly off the ground. She laughed as he sat her back down. He opened the small box, revealing a diamond u two rubies on either side. He slid it onto her finger, and she was genuinely shocked when it actually fit her perfectly. Nothing could ruin this moment.

As they left the theatre, Eponine felt as if she was floating on a cloud.

"Where are we eating?" she asked.

"I had a place in mind."

Eponine laughed when they pulled up outside of the cafe where Grantaire and his friends often met. She figured they were all inside, waiting to hear the news.

As expected, as soon as they both walked through the doors, cheers erupted in the cafe. They both laughed at their friends' reactions, and Eponine held out her ring adorned hand. They gathered a table, all talking excitedly. Grantaire kept one hand rested on Eponine's knee under the table.

"Congratulations," she heard from beside her.

It was Enjolras.

"Thank you. For everything," she smiled.

"You have nothing to thank me for. I'm a friend, and that's what friends do."

"And you were right by the way. I am free. My own mind was keeping me trapped, but I finally figured that out, and now I am more free than I've ever been. And I never want to be trapped again," she said softly.

He smiled at her, "You and Grantaire will be incredibly happy together. You're meant for each other."

Eponine smiled back at him. The night was merry, and to Eponine, it seemed like a fairy tale.

* * *

_6 Months Later_

Eponine sat nervously in the small cottage in the garden she and Grantaire were getting married in. He was already standing in front of the small crowd that had gathered at this point. They had wanted a small ceremony, but Grantaire insisted that it be special. They found the prettiest garden with large hedges and bright flowers, perfect for a whimsical wedding. Eponine's dress wasn't traditional either. It was tea-length ivory lace, but it fit her personality perfectly. Now her two bridesmaid, Musichetta and Enjolras's girlfriend, (they started dating shortly after Grantaire and Eponine got engaged), Adella were hurrying around the room to make sure everything was ready. Musichetta carefully pinned the dainty flower grown to Eponine's head, her long curls flowing down the back. Eponine's heart jumped into her throat as a knock sounded on the door. Adella answered it, letting her boyfriend inside. Eponine had asked Enjolas to give her away. It seemed appropriate since he was the one who helped her open up to Grantaire.

He smiled at her, "Beautiful. Are you ready?"

She nodded, and Musichetta shoved the bouquet of daisies into her hands.

"Let's go then!" Musichetta squealed.

The group left the cottage and hid behind the large hedges that kept the ceremony area out of view. As music played, Adella began her walk, then Musichetta. When the music shifted, Eponine squeezed Enjolras's arm tighter. This was it.

"Don't pass out on me," he joked.

"I'm fine. Just a little nervous."

"Everything's going to be fine. When we turn the corner around that hedge, just focus on your groom," he advised.

"Thank you," she breathed.

They began their slow walk, and Eponine could barely breathe. She didn't look up until she knew she'd be able to see Grantaire. Looking up didn't help the breathing situation either, but for an entirely different reason. There was her groom waiting for her, handsome as ever in his dress shirt, vest, and yellow tie. His gaze at her was one of pure adoration and love. Her heart beat wildly in her chest. When they finally reached the end of the aisle, Enjolras passed Eponine to Grantaire and gave her a reassuring smile before taking his place as a groomsman.

The officiant, who happened to be Courfeyrac, began and all too soon, it was time to exchange vows. They had chosen to write their vows themselves.

Grantaire cleared his throat, "Ep, I knew from the moment that I completely embarrassed myself in front of you, we were going to be friends. I just didn't realize that we'd be best friends. I didn't realize that I'd fall madly in love with you. It was unexpected for the both of us, and we've had our obstacles, but I think some of the best things in life are unexpected. I want you to know that I will always, always be there for you, from the darkest night to the happiest moment. I will be your biggest fan, your shoulder to cry on, and most definitely your partner in crime. I love you for everything you are, everything you have been, and everything you'll become. I'll love you forever and always, Eponine."

Eponine had to reach up and wipe tears that were streaming down her cheeks. She took a moment to get control of her emotions before beginning.

"Grant, meeting someone like you was the farthest thing from my mind when I came here, but you didn't care. I put up my walls, but you did everything in your power to break them down. And I am so glad you did. You have taught be how to be free. You have taught me not to be afraid. Most importantly, you have taught me what true love is. You are my Prince Charming, and I wouldn't trade all of our obstacles for anything in the world. I have so much more to say, but I simply can't put my feelings into words. Thankfully, I have a lifetime to show you just how I feel about our love. You are my one and only true love, Grant, and I can't wait to see where this adventure called life takes us."

She sniffled as she finished, and Grantaire reached up to wipe more of her tears away, his own eyes welling with emotion.

The rings were exchanged, and Courfeyrac smiled widely, "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Beaumont. Grantaire, you may now kiss your bride."

Eponine wrapped her arms around Grantaire's neck and kissed him soundly. They both laughed as they parted, overcome by joy. The turned to walk back down the aisle, now as husband and wife, but Grantaire surprised her by suddenly sweeping her into his arms.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur. The first dance, the cake, all of the congratulations. All of them were the best memories of Eponine's life, memories she would never forget. Everything felt right when they returned to Grantaire's home, their home. The future was a mystery, but it was a grand, wondrous mystery, and they couldn't wait to face it together.

**Author's Note: Hi guys! I know it's been a while, and I apologize! This is the last chapter of Running, although I will be posting an epilogue. I truly hope you enjoyed it! I know I enjoyed writing it. You guys have been great, and I have appreciated all the support this story had gotten. Thank you so much! Keep an eye out for that epilogue: coming soon!**

**~loislane16**


	16. Epilogue

Running Epilogue

Grantaire returned home late after his students' performance. He crept in the door and looked into the living room to see Eponine snuggled up with their son, Henry, watching one of his favorite movies, Monsters Inc.

Henry was three years old, and a spitting image of Grantaire. He gripped his stuffed dog tightly as his mother played with his curly hair. Eponine smiled when she saw Grantaire standing there.

"Henry, looks who's home," she whispered.

Henry jerked around to look at his father, "Daddy!"

Grantaire smiled and sat on the sofa beside them.

"He wouldn't go to bed until you got home. I told him we'd watch a movie while we waited," Eponine explained.

Henry had recently developed a fierce attachment to his dad, almost to the point of separation anxiety. They were worried at first, but knew it was something that would eventually pass.

"Oh, I see. Well, why don't we get you in bed. It's awfully late" Grantaire said.

He could tell that his son was already exhausted.

"Okay, daddy," the toddler sighed, rubbing his eyes.

Grantaire swept the little boy into his arms and took him to his bedroom. He plopped him down on the bed and pulled the covers up around him. The little boy was already drifting to sleep.

"Night, daddy."

"Good night Henry. I love you," he said softly, kissing his head and turning out the light.

He returned to the living room to find Monsters Inc still playing, but with Eponine staring at the baby monitor. It really was a cool gadget. It was a camera that let you watch your baby. They found it very helpful. Grantaire knew she was watching their baby daughter sleep, anxiety filling her mind. The baby girl was only six months old. She was born severely premature, and they were afraid she wouldn't make it. They named her Sadie, because it meant princess and that's what she was. She was Grantaire and Eponine's tiny, little princess. She was a fighter, but Eponine still constantly worried about her. At six months old, she was healthy and happy, but that didn't stop Eponine from watching her every movement with severe caution.

Grantaire sat down beside her and looked at his baby girl through the monitor. She was sleeping peacefully.

"Good day?" he asked, kissing her temple.

"It was. Henry was as wild as ever, Sadie as happy as ever."

"We're lucky," he smiled.

"We're more than that. We're blessed," Eponine said quietly.

Grantaire took the monitor from her and placed it on the side table.

"Enjolras suggested we get together in the park tomorrow. Let the kids get some energy out."

"I think that sounds like a nice idea."

Over the years, Enjolras had married his girlfriend, Adella, and they had one daughter only a little younger than Henry. Her name was Ava.

"I thought so too."

Eponine shifted, and Grantaire could tell by the look on her face that she was thinking about something. She was worrying her bottom lip with her teeth, so he reached up and ran his thumb across her lips, trying to soothe her.

"What's wrong, Ep? You got that look."

"I just...sometimes I still think about Marius. But not in the way I used to. I just think about that if I had never married Marius, then I never would've had to run. And I never would've met you, and I wouldn't be able to snuggle with Henry or worry over Sadie. Without all of my running, I ran right into you. Despite how evil he was, I don't think I would've changed a thing about my life."

"I completely agree," Grantaire smiled, tipping her chin up so he could press his lips to hers.

**Author's Note: So, this was the final chapter for Running! I'm sorry it was so late, but I had the perfect opportunity to upload it on Bastille Day! I hope everyone enjoyed it. I have enjoyed writing Eponine and Grantaire, so maybe I'll write some more in the future? As always, I would love to hear your thoughts on this last installment. Did you like how I wrapped it up? Thanks so much for reading, and go check out my other story The Night Will End. **

**~loislane16**


End file.
